Bonbon
Bonbon is a municipality located in the Grand'Anse Department of Haiti in the Jérémie Arrondissement. Bonbon has around 6754 inhabitants. History In the time of the Indians, the town of Bonbon was called Trou Bonbon. According to the story, the French and Spaniards frequented the port of this city to buy sweet syrup. It was founded in 1927 and raised to the rank of commune in 1933. Geography The town of Bonbon is coastal, its relief is the plain and its climate is hot. Desormeau, its only communal section is interior, its relief is the plateau and its climate is normal; it is only cool between December and February. The inhabitants of the town are called Bonbonnais. In 1998, the population of the municipality of Bonbon was estimated at 8,879 inhabitants, the vast majority of whom were 90% lived in rural areas, this population barely changed, amounting to 8,610 in 2015. For an area of 36.59 km2, the The density of the municipality was 243 inhabitants / km2 in 1998. Infrastructure Education In the field of education, the Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports has been represented in the commune for nineteen years by a school inspection office. 16 primary schools (preschool included) mostly private, a secondary school and a technical and vocational school have been inventoried in the commune. It does not have a literacy center, university or high school. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population has no representatives in the municipality. There is only one dispensary. The health service in the area is provided by two registered nurses, an auxiliary and two health workers. Utilities With regard to the technical infrastructures, the situation in the commune of Bonbon is not the sweetest. She has a river and three springs. It is not electrified. Culture Religion On the side of religion, eleven churches (temples and chapels included), were enumerated in the commune. The number of Catholic and Baptist churches is the most numerous. Communication There is no telephone, postal service, radio station and television station. Leisure As for Leisure, there is no library, no museum, no theater and cinema in the town; however, football (soccer) and basketball are practiced in two play areas available at two teaching centers. Exotic Bonbon Beaches ]] From Jérémie, Bonbon is located several miles away to the west. Clairin is a homemade rum which the men relish a lot and are seen drinking here. On the beaches, tents are also seen pitched which can be hired by many of the couples looking for privacy. The beaches here are simply exotic and can invite anyone for partying. Fete Patronale is the yearly fiesta celebrated in the village of Bonbon. Bonbon is a less frequently visited place in Haiti and hence is not a destination for tourists really. Destinations Close To Bonbon Places close to Bonbon are Buron, Lacabri, Babino, Colage, Briere, Flefe, Hilaire, Hatte Chapeau and Chassagne. Bonbon is connected to these places by more than one route. There are different routes for travelling to Bonbon including air, road and rail. How to Reach Bonbon Some of the closest airports to Bonbon in Haiti include, Jérémie Airport, Beaumont Muni Airport, Les Cayes Airport and Eaker Airport. Bonbon is connected with these airports by rail and air. Bus services to destinations nearby are easily available. In the area a center for learning is being established for the people of Haiti by Sant Demen, a non-profit making organization. Weather in Bonbon is quite good. During the day time the maximum temperature could reach 29 degrees C. On some of the days, it could be a bit windy even.